


vadess40

by vadess40



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends; The Old Republic
Genre: Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, M/M, Science Fiction, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadess40/pseuds/vadess40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Full Title: <i>Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8</i></b>
</p><p><b><i></i>Next</b>: <a href="http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-2-453493644">vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…</a></p><p>After much thought… I’ve decided to write a Lord Cytharat fanfic between my sniper and Cytharat. I hope you all like it! I have 3 chapters done of it so far. Must warn this will contain m x m, and won’t be a retelling of the Makeb storyline. The focus will be mostly Lord Cytharat and my agent, Crimsen, who is gay in my head canon. Furthermore, it’ll expand on the flirting lines. Who knows… MIght even expand it beyond Makeb’s story! So, without further ado, here is my version of the Makeb yaoi love story.After much thought… I’ve decided to write a Lord Cytharat fanfic with my male sniper and Cytharat. I hope you all like it! </p><p>This takes place at the end of the agent storyline, where my agent is mulling over what to do now that the Empire has disbanded Imperial Intelligence! It doesn't help that he's gay, so finding companionship with someone can be difficult in a straight galaxy.  And then he gets sent to Makeb by Darth Marr... and the rest is in the story of what happens during his mission! <br/>Must warn a few things: <br/>[*]This will contain spoilers of the imperial agent storyline. Nothing major but don't read if you don't want to miss out on the tale. <br/>[*]This will contain m x m, based on the Lord Cytharat romance. Nothing hard core, of course, but it is there and I won't back down from it. So if you don't like SGR... don't read the fanfic. I won't be offended, I promise! <br/>[*]It won’t be a retelling of the Makeb storyline. The focus will be mostly Lord Cytharat and my agent, Crimsen. The flirting lines in-game will be there, as well as expansion upon them.</p><p> </p><p>(c) SWTOR and Lord Cytharat and all that are Bioware's property</p><p><b>Edit:</b> Revised the storyline so it fit more with Crimsèn's character.<br/><b>Edit 2: </b>Updating from the edit changes that my editor, <span class="username-with-symbol"><a class="regular username" href="http://trystanlaryssa.deviantart.com">TrystanLaryssa</a><span class="user-symbol regular"></span></span>, made for it. Thanks hun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Full Title: _Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8_**
> 
> **__Next** : [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-2-453493644)
> 
> After much thought… I’ve decided to write a Lord Cytharat fanfic between my sniper and Cytharat. I hope you all like it! I have 3 chapters done of it so far. Must warn this will contain m x m, and won’t be a retelling of the Makeb storyline. The focus will be mostly Lord Cytharat and my agent, Crimsen, who is gay in my head canon. Furthermore, it’ll expand on the flirting lines. Who knows… MIght even expand it beyond Makeb’s story! So, without further ado, here is my version of the Makeb yaoi love story.After much thought… I’ve decided to write a Lord Cytharat fanfic with my male sniper and Cytharat. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> This takes place at the end of the agent storyline, where my agent is mulling over what to do now that the Empire has disbanded Imperial Intelligence! It doesn't help that he's gay, so finding companionship with someone can be difficult in a straight galaxy.  And then he gets sent to Makeb by Darth Marr... and the rest is in the story of what happens during his mission!   
> Must warn a few things:   
> [*]This will contain spoilers of the imperial agent storyline. Nothing major but don't read if you don't want to miss out on the tale.   
> [*]This will contain m x m, based on the Lord Cytharat romance. Nothing hard core, of course, but it is there and I won't back down from it. So if you don't like SGR... don't read the fanfic. I won't be offended, I promise!   
> [*]It won’t be a retelling of the Makeb storyline. The focus will be mostly Lord Cytharat and my agent, Crimsen. The flirting lines in-game will be there, as well as expansion upon them.
> 
>  
> 
> (c) SWTOR and Lord Cytharat and all that are Bioware's property
> 
>  **Edit:**  Revised the storyline so it fit more with Crimsèn's character.  
>  **Edit 2:** Updating from the edit changes that my editor, [TrystanLaryssa](http://trystanlaryssa.deviantart.com), made for it. Thanks hun!

[](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Cover-Art-Conversation-494390153)

**Title:**  Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter 1  
 **Author:** vadess40  
 **Editor:** Trystan Laryssa  
 **Game:** SWTOR  
 **Characters:** Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent  
 **Disclaimer:**  SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now

The Sith were idiots. That’s it, they were just plain… idiots! Why the Empire gave them even two credits' worth of its time was beyond me. Given the stunt they just pulled, I felt I had a right to be upset!

Most people would find this odd coming from a Sith Pureblood. From the moment I walk into a room, it's assumed I should be a typical lightsaber-wielding Sith. Thankfully, I usually quickly corrected the confusion. When I am not on duty, my name is Crimsèn Hevilas, but most of the time, I am Cipher 8, one of the Empire’s most duplicit and mysterious double agents. How many covert visits to the Republic’s side did I “never make” in order to take out their best? How many of the Empire’s traitors no longer have even a record of having existed because of me? So many… I can’t list them all on all my fingers and toes. 

I joined Imperial Intelligence to guarantee I’d enjoy a more independent life, away from the Sith. I simply did the work the Empire needed to get done and make sure no one knew about, and the only people I really had to speak to regularly were my fellow Ciphers, Watchers, and Keepers. Best of all, I didn't have to deal with moronic Sith butting in and telling us how to do our jobs and mistreating us just because they had fancy powers. That’s how I liked serving the Empire and that is how I wanted to serve the Empire.[](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-1-453490346#)

But of course the Sith, sensing something that they did not have full control over, did what they do best in my eyes... kriff everything up! Their latest crime? Disbanding Imperial Intelligence. That did three things: first, it proved how stupid they really were; second, it made the Empire vulernable in a time of war (you can bet the Republic was not getting rid of the SIS!); and finally, it landed me practically jobless. And no, let me stop you right there: I was not about to ditch my sniper rifle to join the karking Korriban Academy! No point anyway since I had no force powers to call upon, and even if I did have force abilities, I’d rather have remained unemployed and starved to death than pay that Sith Academy a visit!

Thankfully, I didn't spend my time sitting on my ass. Instead, I went back to Vaiken space dock to try and find a new job. Military work? Possibly, but did I really want to be stuck on a Star Destroyer? Bounty Hunting perhaps? It seemed the Bounty Broker’s Association never ceased to need new hands. 

I was mulling over this when I entered the cantina. If nothing else, I figured I could try and find myself a date, or at least some decent eye candy. I thought I had come at a good time, as a new dancing company was trying to gain some clients at the establishment. One brief glance at the dancers, though, gave me the definitive impression I was out of luck again. It seems these organizations only ever catered to straight men or lesbian women, and as it turned out, I was neither. Don’t get me wrong, I liked having women in my life, and with my large frame and masculine build, most people were none the wiser, but underneath it all, I’d always been drawn to men in a much deeper way than I could ever relate to a female. Not that the dancing people cared, as they rarely had demand for male dancers. So the straight women and gay men were left sipping their drinks and staring apathetically at scantily-clad dancers with all-too-feminine curves.

Some days it was quite hard to be me. Don’t get me wrong, I liked who I was, and had no problem breaking the norms and going against the crowd. Unfortunately, doing so tended to leave me lonely. Occasionally I'd break down and have a one-night stand, but I needed more than that. Promiscuity was fine back when I was a brand new agent of 18, but now I was a 32 year-old man. I was getting too old for this... I needed to find something that would last.

I sat for a while, musing over these thoughts, and watching the Imperial News Network announcements about the end of a rebellion on Ilum. Apparently some Lord of the Fools had decided to declare himself Emperor. I was so glad no one had called me and asked for my assistance in cleaning up after that idiot Darth’s mess. I suddenly found myself second-guessing this, though, as the camera panned to a rather dashing young pureblood. He was fairly tall, though shorter and fairer-skinned than I. He was just so handsome, though, I could see myself melting in his arms. I figured a man like him was probably with someone beautiful woman already. What was it with me and getting attracted to straight men? Still, the dancers there did nothing for me, so I supposed it wouldn't hurt to fantasize a bit. For the rest of the evening, my mind wandered back to the man from Ilum.

About an hour later, I returned to my ship to be greeted by HK-51. “Salutations: Greetings, Master. I trust your time on Vaiken was quite productive.” The droid was a present from one of the few Sith I respect and work under, Darth Noxturna. HK had been my best companion to date, and perfectly compatible with my work. On top of being capable of taking out the right people quite efficiently, he did a superb job watching over my ship.

I nodded at HK. The droid continued, “Statement: Darth Marr, one of the Dark Council, is trying to reach us. Should I patch him through?”

I nodded, checking the mirror in my quarters to ensure I looked my best before heading to the commlink on the bridge. I liked looking my best when dealing with people I respected, and Darth Marr was not so bad as Sith go. He was much like Noxturna- smart, with a clear grasp on what it took to win battles. He also valued what the non-Force-users like Intelligence and the military brought to the Empire. Therefore, I decided to give him his two credits.

To make a long story short, he needed the assistance of a reliable Cipher Agent to infiltrate and observe the current operations on Makeb. It seemed the planet's resources held the key to the Empire's survival and the possibility of turning the war around. Darth Marr had made my day. Perhaps if I did this for the Empire, the Sith would wake up and realize that the Empire needed Intelligence? This would definitely look good on my resume if I managed to get my career back… I decided to help the Empire out, and really show them what Cipher 8- and Imperial Intelligence- did best.

           

I looked to HK-51. “You heard the Lord of the Sith, HK. Set a course to Makeb.”


	2. vadess40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All cover images are my screenshots. This one in particular is Crimsèn' with darkside corruption turned off. 

[ ](http://sta.sh/01gnk187f7h6)

**Title:**  Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter 2   
 **Author:** vadess40  
 **Game:** SWTOR  
 **Characters:** Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent  
 **Disclaimer:**  SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now

I'm on Makeb, or rather above Makeb on one of the gravity hooks that I secured as this operations' headquarters. Finally got to meet the new team- Katha Niar is the head of it all. She's smart and knows her stuff- like Cipher 10. I should connect her to Cipher 10 sometime.

Then there is the man I saw on the holonet while on Vaiken the other day! I cannot believe it- and yet here he is right before me.  His name is Lord Cytharat, and he's more handsome in person. And his voice sound so strong, yet smooth and silky. I would like to get to know this man. Hopefully I do not find out that he is straight anytime soon.

It turns out he was on the holonet because he used to work for the idiot that caused trouble on Ilum. Darth Malgus discovered him on Korriban and took him under his wing. In a way he's what I would've been if I hadn't of done things differently. He now wants to make amends for his superior's crimes.

Here's what I don't get about the Sith- Who cares if Cytharat  _used_ to work for Malgus? The fact that he quit before he did anything traitorous, and seems to be giving his 110% to working for the Empire earns "impressive" points in my book. After all, it isn't easy to break away from obeying orders- in any military position the first thing you learn is to obey orders without qustion and it is often next to impossible to break away from that mentality.

I wonder... is Cytharat  relieved the person Darth Marr sent to help was a fellow pure blood, and an attractive one at that? Or is the attractive part wishful thinking on my end? Nevertheless, purebloods are a rare breed; important we stick together.   Did I mention that his greeting was so humble and so simple? His simply said, "Lord Cytharat, tactical adviser. My life for you, my loyalty to the Empire."  I want to get to know him! How can someone who I believe has been trained in the force be so eloquent, and so humble? I must get to know this man!

It took all my strength to not look myself over as Katha gave the briefing.  Are my clothes mismatched, or wrinkled? What if my hair is a mess? I know I have to ask this man out... but to what? Drinks! I'll ask him out for drinks! Drinks are always a good ice breaker, and perfect for getting to know people.

I finally tuned into Katha's briefing- I do have a job to do here, though that job might have to hang out in the back seat of this speeder. Turns out we have to get a Zabrak female who has the hutts at her beck and call. Hmmm... Why is Cytharat silent? Perhaps I should alert him to my interest- both personally and professionally? I looked directly at the man and said,  "You're my tactical advisor- Step up and impress me!"

Cytharat took a step back at my words. I think he was shocked I recognized his existence! I winked coyly at him as he tried to regain his composure. I hope he knows there was  some romantic subtleties behind my words. He finally replied, "It might take a better man than I... but I shall do what I can."

I smiled at his response before looking at him up and down. Oh...  I detect a minor blush! Depending on skin tone, it can be hard to tell if one of my own people is blushing, but that's not the case with Cytharat. In fact... If I had not kept it at one line, he might have turned redder than me.

The moment the briefing ended, I wandered over to a wall to reload my weapon, as well as eye Cytharat. I don't know if he knew I was watching him, but it didn't matter. He has such grace to his movements, it is remarkable. Those who think only women are graceful  **never** met a man like him before.

Finally, I got a bit of courage and walked up to his station. I tried to keep my body language casual, for I didn't want to come across as being unprofessional nor hyper-sexed.When he noticed me, he stood up as I approached and bowed before me. Yes, I said bow.  A Lord of the Sith bowed before me, an agent?! I don't know whether to be flattered, perplexed, or amused. Either way, I am liking him more already. He greeted me with, "Cipher 8, what can I do for you?"

I replied, "Nothing, besides provide good conversation."

Cytharat nodded slightly before saying, "If I may be so bold, it's not every day I meet one of our people that uses ranged weapons."

I chuckled at his comment, "Indeed. I am an odd one Korriban was never meant to be my destination."

Cytharat smiled at my answer, "Really? I was almost dragged there when I was in my youth.Then Darth Malgus made me a Lord. At first it was an excellent step towards me potentially becoming a Darth, or higher. Unfortunately, the traitor had other plans."

I asked, "Darth Malgus caused the ruckus on Ilum, didn't he? I'm amazed you were able to pull away from him. Not that I'm disappointed, it's good to see you are still loyal to the Empire."

Cytharat said, "Of course . The true Emperor is our own, not Malgus. If had known what he wanted sooner, I would've killed him then and there."

"Cytharat, you're ruthless... I like that," I replied while winking at him.

Cytharat replied, "And I like that it is possible for one of our own who cannot use the force has managed to make it. I'm sure intelligence makes life a bit easier."

I replied in a teasing manner, "Easier? You mean, having force powers doesn't equal an easy ticket to the top of the power tower?"

Cytharat chuckled a little, "Heh. Not so much, I'm afraid, Cipher."

I replied, "Crimsèn. My real name is Crimsèn,  though you may call me Crim during informal times like this."

Cytharat replied, "Crimsèn... I like that name. It certainly sounds smoother than mine. As I was saying, being a person with force awareness does not guarantee a free ride. Sometimes, it can make the ride much more difficult. Though I am glad I followed this path... It has lead me here in order to do something great for the Empire."

I leaned forward on the desk, so my head was a bit closer to his face. I said, " Can't say I'm upset for coming all the way here either. Not everyday I get to see beautiful things, beautiful people."

Cytharat looked down, as he clearly caught my flirt. Is he blushing again? New rule for me: No making Cytharat blush during work. Too bad I make these rules just so I am more propelled to break them.

I asked casually, "I would like to get to know you more, Cytharat. Drinks when I get back, then?"

Cytharat nodded, "That would be delightful, I think. Meet me at the Imperial space station?"

I nod before I turn around and head out the door.


	3. vadess40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Full Title: Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter 3**  
>  Crimsen is sent to Makeb's surface to track down an informant about the isotope-V. During his expedition, he flirts with Cytharat a bit. 
> 
> **Next:** [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-4-A-Date-Cut-Short-453508607)   
>  **Prev:** [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-2-453493644)

[ ](http://sta.sh/01bmsq1gn95b)

**Title:**  Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter 3  
 **Author:** vadess40  
 **Game:** SWTOR  
 **Characters:** Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent  
 **Disclaimer:**  SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now

  


Makeb is a beautiful planet. The sun, the rock formations, and even some of the creatures are a wonder to behold. It makes me sad most of the animals here are hostile, as they are too beautiful to be enjoyments to kill. I can sort of understand why the Hutt Cartel parked themselves here, though I doubt it was purely for the beauty of this world.

I'm trying to move quickly through this part of the mission. After all, I have a date to get to this evening! Cytharat... The more I think about him, the more I smile as I move through the bush. Cytharat is so graceful in his movements, and so smooth when he talks. I cannot wait to get to know him more!

That is if I make it through this mission, that is . It's amazing I can walk straight on this planet. There is an earthquake once every 2s! When I finally landed at the place I needed to be, Cytharat contacted me over the comms. He said,"Cipher, this is Lord Cytharat. There is a guard post near your position. I advise eliminating its protectors before proceeding."

HK-51, my trusty assassin droid, spoke up, "Statement: I enjoy working alongside this Lord already. Shall proceed to liquidating the said undesirables, master?"

I nodded as we proceeded to the bunkers. The guards were easy prey, and went down so easily. Do you think Cytharat will applaud my work later? Of course doing things for Darth Marr is important but not as much as looking good for a potential mate! Quickly, I attempted to contact the people in the sky hook from one of the bunkers I just cleared out. My day got better as Cytharat greeted me first. Did he purposefully ensure his face would be the first thing he saw? I wonder if there is a  more neutral resort around here that's friendly to Imperials? Perhaps we can go when we have our drinks tonight?

Cytharat interrupted my thoughts with his silky voice, "Cipher, I am here. Securing the line."

It was then I felt the ground rumble. I had to steady myself before giving Cytharat a nervous look. "What in the world," I said, "These quakes..."

Cytharat nodded, "I gathered you would feel them. Hmmm... If these quakes continue, none of us may escape here in tact."

I pouted a little at the thought. "It's a pity," I said, "I was hoping we'd have time to get to know one another over drinks later. But if we're doomed..."

Cytharat replied, "Think of it as another reason to survive. Now, Cipher 8, Solida Hesk & her corporation holds the secrets of the isotope-5. She is currently at the resort, who's coordinates I'm sending to you now, hosting three Hutt crime lords. "

Katha Niar described them to me, "Manju is a spice trafficker & slaver.  Khobisho is advocate and negotiator to the Hutt Cartel, and Prodoranya runs an industrial moon."

I frowned at the mention of a slaver. I cannot stand slavers. My parents are technically slavers, as they have tonnes of pure blood slaves that work for them. Do you know how they treat them? Only a notch above how they treated me before I moved out at 15: All I managed to get out of was the  _no feeding the other purebloods in the house_ policy. The slaves and I were beaten up, electrocuted... If I could be tortured with some

Cytharat cut into my thoughts, "Hesk has installed substantial automated security, and each hutt has a cadre of body guards. Resistance is inevitable."

I replied to that, "Well, handsome," - damn it me why am I using such unprofessional language?-  "we aren't talking about a bunch of Nar Shaddaa thugs. What kind of resistance will I be facing? Who have the Hutts hired?"

Cytharat replied, "Slavers and gladiators. Beasts and beast masters. Formidable opponents."

I interjected then, "Soon they'll be stone-cold corpses. How about you  rig the  security systems and ensure you see me in action?"

Cytharat smiled with a nod as Katha rolled her eyes. Katha should relax, it's not her eyes I'm trying to get to only focus on me.

Cytharat continued, "But first, you should know your terrain. The resort is built on a self contained mesa. Isolate the mesa and neither reinforcements nor fleeing witnesses will pose a problem. "

Hmmm... Katha suggested I destroy the landing pads and shuttles close to the resort. Not a problem as I always carry with me the best explosives. I look forward to killing off all of them, as I'm sure HK-51 is.

Cytharat continued with my briefing,  "However," he began, "the Hutts bodyguards are garrisoned at the landing platforms as well. To cut off the resort you will need to pass through them."

I replied, "But... they can  call for reinforcements can't they?"

Lord Cytharat nodded, "Unfortunately, we cannot hide the attack fully. Perhaps you could put your  Cipher skills to work and ensure they think somebody else staged the attack? I'm sure it will be quite impressive to witness over the security cameras."

I smiled a bit before leaning towards the hologram and speaks in my best flirtatious voice: "I enjoy having a handsome audience. The Hutts will never know  I'm with the Empire."

Cytharat shifted a bit nervously. "Well..." he began to say before he put back on his professional look, "I will monitor your position and update you as I can. May the force grant you strength."

He then cut out and I was left shaking my head with a slight smirk on my face. The man is hard to read! I think he likes me, or perhaps I just threw him off? I hope I wasn't too forward... I don't want to scare him away before I can at least enjoy alcohol with the man.

I wonder if he's secretly checking me out as he supervised my wanderings? I hope I chose the best armor to do this mission in! He keeps talking in the commlink, describing my enemies. Oh his voice is so... Stop talking in my commlink, Cytharat! Don't you know how silky and smooth your voice is? I can feel goosebumps along my skin forming just from listening to you! I wonder how long I can keep all the blood in my head?

No matter. I'll get this job done so perfectly, Cytharat will definitely be impressed by me. Then it'll be date time... perhaps I'll be able to steal a kiss? Maybe he'll melt in my arms? Maybe we'll... No, easy Crim. One step at a time, as you don't want to rush things too fast.


	4. vadess40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cytharat and Crimsen have their date on Cytharat's Fury ship. An intimate moment... that wasn't long enough!
> 
> **Next:**[vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-5-Whispers-453521561)  
>  **Prev:**  [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-3-Doomed-or-Drinks-453505003)

**Title:**  Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter   
 **Author:** vadess40  
 **Game:** SWTOR  
 **Characters:** Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent  
 **Disclaimer:**  SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now

HK-51 spoke, "Statement: Master, are you growing ill? You've looked at your reflection 5 times in a matter of minutes!"

I turned around with a small blush. "Can you blame me, HK," I replied, "it's not everyday I have a date."

HK-51 replied, "Affirmation: Indeed. In fact, it's been about a year since the last time remotely attempted a romantic evening with someone."

I face palmed at that. While it is true, this is going to be my first date in many months, my own assassin droid DOESN'T have to rub it in. "Thanks for the recap, HK," I said as I headed off the ship, "You take care of the Phantom while I'm gone."

[](http://sta.sh/028ujq8uxxg1)

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I strolled off my ship onto the space port. There Cytharat was awaiting me. He bowed before me in greeting. Yes, I said bow! He spoke, "Crimsèn, I'm glad you hadn't forgotten our meeting."

I had to bite back a chuckle. I replied, "Now why would I forget to meet a handsome sith such as yourself." 

I noticed Cytharat started to blush a bit at my response. He then cleared his throat before asking, "So, I'm not sure there are any comfortable places to have drinks on Makeb. However, if you're up for it I do have a Fury Class ship docked that we could use."

I raised my eye ridge a bit before nodding. He lead the way, and I'm glad because I really got a chance to check him out. I've never met a man who was this graceful, never mind bowed the moment I appeared. Definitely a change from Intelligence work. Cytharat cut into my thoughts, "I must warn you, Crim, it's been some time since I was last on a more social outing."

I smirked, "Since this is your ship we're heading to, isn't this a social inning?"

He chuckled at that. "Indeed. Either way, it's been a long time for me. I trust you'll forgive me taking some time to ease into this."

I replied, "Of course. I didn't throw out the invitation because I wanted to test your socializing skills. I simply want to get to know you better."

Cytharat looked at me with some surprise. "What is there to know," he asked as we entered his ship, "I'm simply a Lord who got tied in with a traitor and now trying to redeem himself."

I replied, "I don't understand your predicament. You may have been picked by the moron, Malgus, but you didn't follow him to the end. Why redeem yourself for crimes he did?"

Cytharat replied we sat down in the foyer part of the Fury. "Simple," he began, "because of him my honour is shot. So, I've spent this past year trying to gain it back."

I was impressed. Many of our people would not strive to regain something like that as I don't think most know what honour is. Well, at least I know my parents don't. I reached into the bag I brought. "I know you probably have drinks," I began, "but I thought I'd bring something of our people."

Cythatarat takes the bottle with widened eyes, "Is that...?"

I nodded at him, "Fresh and chilled Sith Blood Wine from Korriban."

Cytharat looks at me and talks in a bit of a hushed tone, "Now I am convinced Ciphers can do anything. How did you acquire this?"

I smirked and leaned forward a bit, brushing my fingers along his chin so he looks up at me. "Normally I don't reveal my secrets, but for now I'll make an exception," I said before leaning back, "my cousin makes the wine. He gives me one bottle annually. I never got a chance to use it until now."

Cytharat replied, "And you thought I was worth sharing this rarity with... I am honoured."

I shook my head. "I didn't do this for honour, you know..."

Cytharat nodded. "No... it took me a moment, but I know you have been flirting with me. Normally, I'd chastise people for such behaviour during a mission. However," he said with a sigh, "it's not everyday I find a pure blood who is interested in me beyond work."

I replied with shock in my voice, "Are you telling me no one in the Empire has any interest in you, male or female?"

Cytharat shrugged, "I suppose I should specify: Females are drawn to me. I think it's because I'm a man of power and charisma. The males, not so much, and well..."

I nodded in reply, "Say no more, handsome. I know what you're implying. I've had that problem myself, minus being a powerful man. Doesn't help that my job requires me to seduce both sexes. Believe me it was annoying having to learn what flirts women respond to."

Cytharat summoned glasses to us with the force and poured them. He asked, "You? Needing to learn how to flirt? I thought for one such as you flirting came naturally."

I shook my head, "Not really. At least, not with women. Always was drawn to men."

Cytharat nodded at me with a smile. I think I might be the first male pureblood he's met who's interested in men the way he is. I wonder if he's ever been open about his sexuality before? I know there are many open people, and very closed people, in the Empire. Some days it's hard to determine where people stand. I'm glad I could bring a small breath of fresh air to him for this mission.

I had to bite back a giggle when Cytharat moved a bit closer to me. It was about time the professional garb started to slide off. Perhaps I'll be able to steal a kiss from the man before the night is over?

He looked up at me and smiled a bit. "So, what exactly do Ciphers do?"

I answered, "What don't we do? Basically Ciphers are tasked with the most dangerous, and often covert, operations in Intelligence. We infiltrate, deceive, and even seduce for a living. My duties mostly took me to Republic Space. I was often tasked with dragging back to the Empire, or executing on the spot, defectors. Sometimes they were Jedi... Jedi aren't all that tough."

Cytharat nodded, "It sounds like quite the career. How and why did you choose it?"

I sighed, as I knew this question would come up sooner or later. I just don't know how much I'm willing to reveal. I thought for a moment and then realized I might as well lay it all bare.

So, I removed the shirt I brought with me and began to explain: "It's because of my parents. There was a time when I was force sensitive, Cytharat. As you know, many pure-bloods come from abusive situations. Mine was no different: I was strangled, beaten, electrocuted almost on a daily basis. The only thing good about being their son was that I got fed everyday and they didn't perform experiments on me, like they did the other pure-bloods that worked, or were enslaved, to them. One evening I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. I ran so far away and collapsed outside my aunt and uncle's apartment. During that night I someone stripped myself of the force to the point where I could not feel it anymore. So, I joined the military instead and became a field agent eventually."

Cytharat reaches over as I talk and runs his fingers along my scars. I shiver a bit under his touch as I'm not used to being felt this way. He said as he looked, "Your parents did this to you? How could they harm a beautiful man, who grew from a beautiful boy?"

I shook my head as he looked into my eyes, "I don't know. All I know is that I didn't deserve it. Neither did the slaves in the house. I hated it and the fact I could do nothing about it."

Cytharat nodded and said, "I am... impressed that one with force potential completely stripped it away with no training. For some that's an act of weakness, but I think it's an act of strength."

Since when did my face become closer to his? Was it around the time my eyes focused on his lips? Lips that spoke in such a silky and soothing voice? He hasn't pulled away... Good, as I would hate to find out that I did anything to push him away. I replied, "Well, I'm glad my thoughts meet your approval... Wait, did you just say I'm beautiful?"

Cytharat nodded and leaned closer with a bit of a shy smile. "I did; you are a beautiful man to gaze at..."

He then jumped at a hissing sound. I asked, "What the..." before grabbing my top. 

He stood up to be greeted by... Katha Niar! I am going to kill that woman... I was so close to getting a kiss! Why must women have a knack for interrupting me at the worst times? That's not a rhetorical question, I want to know!!!

Cytharat cleared his throat and said, "Did I not say that I was off duty for the night, Katha?"

Katha blushed a bit before bowing, "I... Uh... you did but the mercenaries are moving. We have to send Cipher 8 to the ground if we're going to convince the locals to turn on the hutts. I apologize for spoiling the evening..."

Cytharat glanced at me with a pained face. He said, "I.. I am afraid duty comes first."

I glared at Katha before focusing on Cytharat, and sighed. "Indeed," I began, "duty calls. I'll be back for a piece of this and this," I said as brushed his lips and behind for exiting the ship. 

Take care of mercenaries, & talk locals into fighting for us... Then come back and find a way to ensure Katha is 100% busy before I chat with Cytharat again.


	5. vadess40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editted to fit with the revisions of Crimsen's back story. 

**Title:**  Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter 5   
 **Author:** vadess40  
 **Game:** SWTOR  
 **Characters:** Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent  
 **Disclaimer:**  SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now

 

I’m beginning to think I shouldn’t mix romance and business together anymore. Here I am, on Makeb, getting ready to blow up tanks and route mercenaries and all I can think about it is another date with Cytharat. It’s amazing how this man has captured my attention so quickly. Very few of my past relationships have been able to do that.

Cytharat said he wanted to see me again, of course, but it had to be one with little chance of interruption. Something tells me only secured isotope-5 will free both of our schedules…

I’ve been going over possibilities this night. I love doing work at night time, as it removes my chances of being seen.  It’s so funny being perched on a cliff and raining fire down on those unsuspecting mercs! They’re all looking around thinking What the fuck… and then one-by-one they die at my hand.

Of course in the middle of my shootings I ask a fundamental question: Why  is Cytharat not down here with me? He's missing all action. Did Katha Niar forbid him from coming down? Just because he and I are attracted to each other doesn't mean we won't set it aside on the battlefield. Though sometimes I think I can hear in my mind  _Crimsèn... Crimsèn..._ But that must be my imagination. After all, I haven't talked to someone using telepathy through the force since I was 15. And that is how it will remain. 

“Finally,” I mutter as HK and I destroy the last of the tanks. “Come on HK,” I say more loudly, “We need to contact the team up top.”

[](http://sta.sh/04qqn0qdroj)

 

I set up a small holocomm and contact them. Cytharat and Katha are the first to greet me.  I say, “Hello, Lord Cytharat,” in a more seducing voice before putting the professional one on, “The hover tanks have been destroyed, and the mercenaries routed.”

Lord Cytharat replied, “We have observed the enemies’ flight. Riots have begun across the planet.”

Katha Niar continued his thought, “The hutts have ordered the execution of anyone not carrying ID. The mercenaries are demanding a raise.”

I try to casually throw out a suggestion: “Lord Cytharat should come with me next time; staying in the gravity hook means he misses all the action!”

Cytharat smirked a bit before re-assuring me, “We will fight together on the battlefield soon enough. For now, the honour is mine to watch you.”

I replied, “You’re watching, are you? If I had known, I would’ve worn a better looking outfit. See anything you like yet? “

Lord Cytharat raised a brow at my reply before saying, “While your current outfit is fine, Cipher, I was more content with what you wore near the end of our drinks earlier.”

I blushed a little bit as Katha Niar face palmed before replying, “Can we move on? There is something else we must discuss!”

I look at her and say, “Oh? I hope it’s not how you interrupted our drinks earlier…”

Katha sighed before continuing, “No. Unfortunately, some of the civilian leaders are reluctant to take this opportunity to strike. We think they’re laying low and regrouping. But if we’re going to steal the isotope-5, we need the civilian leaders organizing a full-on revolt. Can you push them?”

I replied a bit smugly, “Earning the loyalty of anyone is what Ciphers can do best.”

Cytharat spoke up, “Really? I’d like to witness that first hand.”

I replied, “Come join me during the negotiations… if Katha is all right with that?”

Katha Niar nodded before saying, “So long as it remains professional.”

I rolled my eyes at her before saying, “Don’t worry, we aren’t going to make out!”

Cytharat nodded before leaving the camera. I turned to her to listen to further instructions- Cytharat watching me negotiate? I’ll have to look my best!

——————————————————————————————

I smiled at Cytharat when he managed to find me. I said, “Not exactly a date, but it’ll do for now.”

Cytharat chuckled, “Indeed. Thank you for granting me this opportunity, Crim. I have always wished to see intelligence at work.”

I pouted jokingly. “And to think I thought it was purely so you could watch me closer,” was all I said as we headed out to where the leader should be.

Cytharat replied in a voice that gave a way a bit that he was blushing, “I… Uh… well of course I am interested in seeing that too.”

I replied, “Alrighty, I’ll stop torturing you. I’m sure there will be some time later for more of this discussion, and tossing our clothes off.”

Cytharat replied, “I do hope you’re interest in me is for more than that.”

“Of course I am,” I replied as we entered the building, “if you were just a shallow Sith with no depth, I wouldn’t be interested.”

We enter the room and our conversation is cut short by blasters pointed at us.  A man with shades says, “Don’t move, Sith! Not one move!”

Cytharat says nothing but I feel... Is that his voice in my mind? I hear thoughts that are not mine say,  _Listen to them..._

I think to myself,  _This is not possible... I cannot feel the force. Why am I hearing Cytharat?_

Cytharat's voice whispers  _You were cut off from the force yet a trace of it remains... Hence why I can talk to you._

I grumbled back,  _Talking better me all you do me with that. I don't need nor want the Force. Am I clear?_

Cytharat nods, and then continues:  _They cannot defeat you, yet they are defiant._

I nod slowly before speaking back,   _They won't be for long._

I turn to the gunmen and say, “I’m looking for the person in charge- Polus Avesta. Where is he?”

The man behind the desk replies, “Right here,” before signaling his men to lower their weapons.

I say, “Excellent. We need to discuss matters.”

He replies, “Indeed we do. I received your message. You freed the settlements and I’m grateful, but why would the Empire get involved at all?”

I reply, “The Hutt Cartel must be stopped. Hence why Lord Cytharat and I, representatives of the Dark Council, are here.”

Lord Cytharat says, “We’ve given you an opportunity to strike back against the Hutts. You should seize it and organize a planet-wide attack.”

Avesta replied, “And if I refuse?”

I replied, “Then blow up the hover tanks yourself next time.”

Cytharat spoke to me telepathically, “I liked that response. It was full of fire…”

I smiled inwardly as Avesta kept talking. I said to HimCytharat telepathically, "If you want, I can give you a bigger taste of my fire quickly when all this is done…”

Cytharat shook his head slightly, “Unfortunately, we promised Katha we’d keep things professional.”

I frowned at my companion before saying, “Later, though?”

Cytharat nodded with a smile as we headed to meet more of Makeb’s leaders.


	6. vadess40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crimsen and Cytharat head back to the gravity hook. On the way there, they discuss past relationships and wonder if their attraction to one another should be pursued, in spite of the risks involved.    
> 
> Edit: Editted the chapter to match with Crimsen's revised back story
> 
> **Next:** [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-7-493665320)   
>  **Prev:** [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-5-Whispers-453521561)

**Title:**  Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter 6  
 **Author:** vadess40  
 **Game:** SWTOR  
 **Characters:** Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent  
 **Disclaimer:**  SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now

Lord Cytharat and I headed back to the gravity hook to meet Katha Niar. He and I discussed briefly how I was able to aid the leaders of the people towards resisting the Hutt Mercenaries. While victory may not be won today, I am glad I was able to give them a fighting chance.  

It also gave my another chance to show off for Cytharat.  He seemed impressed at my battle tactics. I also like to think he was happy to get off that boring gravity hook and spend more time with me.  Though I was still irritated: I do not WANT force awareness. That time in my life has been open and closed, and  a lock should have been put on it.

Cytharat looks at me nervously and then says, "Are you upset with me commander? You have grown quiet since we left."

I replied, "I am just thinking... Back there is not the first time I've heard your voice in my mind. How dare the force come back without my permission."

Cytharat looked down and sighed. "I am sorry I re-opened you up to it, Crim," he said simply. "It was not my intention; you have simply been on my mind lately. I hope the it does not remind you too much of parental influences."

I shook my head. "No," I admit, "as you're apologizing to me. My parents have yet to tell me they're sorry about anything.  That is certainly a new house rule." Cytharat replies, "It is my house rule as you call it, because I do value honor. Your family seems to not value it. I hope you understand the difference, and permit me to continue being in your presence on a more... personal level."

I nodded. "Of course I permit you to be in my presence. My battle in this regard is not with you, but the force. You are more than welcome in my life."

Lord Cytharat changed the subject abruptly: "Did intelligence give you room to have many relationships?"

I stopped at the question and turned to the Sith Lord with surprise. I said, "Oh, uh... why do you ask?"

Cytharat replied, "I am curious. It is not everyday I am drawn to someone."

I nodded and then was silent. In intelligence, bonding with people was part of the job description- sex, money, power... anything to get people to talk.  And those who were not seduced for career purposes were either killed on a mission, or they betrayed me. That was the nature of intelligence work... and something that could turn Cytharat off. Last thing most peopel want to hear from a potential lover is their track record in the romance department could've been better. Yet, looking into his eyes, I knew I couldn't gloss things over with him. 

Cytharat looked away and said, "Is this an uncomfortable subject, commander? Perhaps I overstepped my boundaries."

I pulled Cytharat close to me so he had to look at me in the eye. I said, "First, you will never overstep your boundaries with me, Cytharat. I will always be Crim first and commander second as far as you are concerned. As for my hesitation...  It's just that I'm a little bit afraid of how you will react to my answer.  I must admit I am drawn to you and coming to care for you... I don't want to push you away."

Cytharat replied, "Oh? Have they been that bad."

I shook my head. "Well, no," I began to answer, "it's just that in intelligence romance is more of a tool to get information from people or place individuals in a state where they are willing to trust you. The only real relationship I've had lasted  5 years. It was with a diplomat named Vector Hyllus... He became a joiner on Alderaan by the time I met him. I was drawn to his loyalty,  calm nature, and beauty. Those were the best 5 years of my life and I was willing to bind myself to him for as long as we lived. Unfortunately, he returned to Alderaan and got killed during some fighting between the Empire and the Republic."  
Cytharat nodded silently. I still had my arm around him. Although he didn't push it off, I let go and made it so we were more face-to-face. I continued to speak: "Other relationships... Well, there was one where I was in Republic space with a man who was disguised as a Jedi. I liked him... but we both agreed it to be a one time thing... Then the next morning I woke up to being in a detention centre with that bastard laughing along with my captors. As you can imagine, I am out to kill that chiss 'jedi' first chance I get."  
Cytharat nodded. He then said, "Hmmm... So, you would be a risky person to be with in other words?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes," I answered as I leaned closer to him and stared at his lips, "But life isn't worth living if risks are never taken. And I think you're a risk worth taking."

Cytharat stepped back a bit and said, "Indeed..."

I sighed. He's not ready for our lips to meet yet... Hopefully he'll change his mind soon. "How about you," I asked, "how has your romance life been?"

Cytharat replied to me, almost sadly, "I was in one for 6 years prior to recent times."

I asked with concern, "You seem sad saying that- What happened?"

Cytharat replied, "He and I were almost inseparable until he betrayed me and sided with the false emperor."

Cytharat paused and sighed before saying with a hint of hate in his voice, "And for that, I killed him."

Cytharat is loyal to the Empire. I wonder if I could chose political loyalty over emotional attachment? Hopefully I will never have to answer that question. I asked him as we kept walking, "Was it hard to choose politics over love?"

Cytharat replied, "Politics over love? As in was it hard to kill him? I suppose it was... But my first loyalty is to the Emperor above all.  For that reason, I am hesistant to become attached to someone again."  
I asked, "Is this your way of saying you're really not that interested in me?"

Cytharat shook his head. "No," he replied, "I am simply cautious."

Thankfully, I'd rather change the Empire from within than send an army on everybody's ass. I told Cytharat, "Cytharat, the idea of becoming a Sith in terms of fancy powers and lightsabers turns me off, I am very much a loyal Imperial. So, you really have no reason to be cautious." 

Cytharat nodded slowly, registering what I said. "So... the chances of you say joining another rebel?"

I replied, "Slim to none, and slim skipped our galaxy. If I really wanted to betray the Empire, I wouldn't have joined intelligence but found a way to defect. I didn't defect and I have zero intentions of defecting.  However, being cautious around me is a good thing..."

Cytharat raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

I nodded before saying, "I have had quite interesting evenings being under the influence of blood rum..."

Cytharat chuckled and I noticed  he walked closer to me as we made it to my speeder- a black nightscythe. It's one of my many pride and joys... a reward for aiding the Empire during our battles on Denova. Cytharat asked, "You took your own speeder?"  
I laughed at that. "I always use my own vehicle," I said before asking, "do you not have a ride back?"

Cytharat replied, "I will be fine, commander as  I have 250 credits to take the taxi back-" and it was interrupted by me- "Stop! Just wrap your arms around my waist and I'll drive you back. We should get back before Katha Niar throws a fit."

Cytharat freezes a bit before climbing behind the back of the speeder carefully. He wraps his arms around me slowly as I start up the engine. I tell him, "Relax, I don't have cooties... Atleast,  I didn't during my last medical examination which was a month ago."

Cytharat laughs at that as we head back to the skyhook. Eventually I felt his chin rest against my back, and his breath against my ears and neck. If it weren't for the fact I had to drive, I may have turned around and tasted him for the first time. After all, Katha Niar wouldn't mind if two Sith took time to enjoy our passion- It is what our species likes to do! But... Cytharat and I had a mission. I'm sure another opportunity will come again.


	7. vadess40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I chose to deviate much more from the Makeb storyline on the Empire's side. In this chapter, Crimsèn is getting some well-needed rest before the big day where he storms the Hutt's compound. During the night, he gets a very unexpected visitor- Lord Cytharat! 
> 
> **Next:** [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-8-493671215)   
>  **Prev:** [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-6-453521845)

**Title:**  Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter 7  
 **Author:** vadess40  
 **Game:** SWTOR  
 **Characters:** Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent  
 **Disclaimer:**  SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now

I laid in my bed on the Phantom. Tomorrow was the big day: infiltrate the hideout, steal isotope-5, and save the Empire. Then the team and I will… Go our separate ways? Go on to do more missions for the Empire? If that meant being with Cytharat more…

After we got back, Katha Niar talked all of our ears off. I paid attention of course, as she is quite the lady in terms of doing her job. My eyes glanced at Cytharat on occasion. Although he stood stoically, he never once looked at me. Unfortunately he walked away before we could talk again… Said he had to mediate before tomorrow. Hopefully that wasn't what he dubbed trying to avoid me.

I sighed and allowed myself drift off to sleep. I then was awoken a bit suddenly by a knock at the door. I said, "What the… HK-51, this had better be good, " with a yawn.

A muffled voice said, "Commander… I mean Crimsèn?"

Since I didn't recognize the voice at first, I instinctively reached for the blaster I keep with me. I said, "Yes, who is this? I'm not the most decent… "

"Neither am I," the voice replied, "But I'm sure you wouldn't be against being indecent in front of me. "

I was in shock. I replied shyly, "Cytharat?"

The voice replied, "Yes… May i enter? Would you prefer to remain alone?"

"No," I replied quickly, "please, come in! "

I reached over to turn on the light and I tried to pull the covers up around me, as my underwear is small.

Cytharat came in with a simple robe, that he slowly slid off to show well muscled male wearing grey boxers underneath. I blinked at the sight and said without thinking, "You're beautiful. But I'm not sure… What do you want?"

Cytharat smiled shyly as he crawled into bed next to me. He looked at me and said, "You're beautiful as well… I'm not sure what I wanted coming here besides your company."

I smiled before turning the lights off and pulling him against my chest. "You're more than welcome to come over. But so soon?"

Cytharat nodded. "Yes," he said, "I must admit I was hesitant… being alone can be hollow."

I sighed with relief- I'm not the only one nervous! I laid us both down. "I'm… Shit… I don't know what to say now… "

Cytharat interjected: "No need for many words when just a few will do."

"But I'm a Cipher," I said with a sigh, "talking should be one my strongest points."

"I thought you were good at hunting for something… Or someone and making them yours?"

Was that an observation or was he talking about my pursuit of him? Have I caught him? I couldn't be sure as hunting is a trait of my people. How about I focus on him, and slowing my breathing, instead? In doing so, I notice things more: my happiness at having him against me, my nervousness about tomorrow…  
"You're meditating."

I glance down at my guest: "I am?"

Cytharat nods against my chest. "Not many Sith do so but among force users it does help strengthen us and focus ourselves. "

I muttered, "it's about time the force was useful for something. But who says it can come back to me now? Why come back now?"

Cytharat says quietly, "Because it wants you to be with me?"

I didn't respond to that. While I did like the thought, I couldn't bring myself to admitting to giving the force any credit out loud.

Cytharat cuts into my thoughts:  "Though it would strengthen you more if you focused on more intense emotions such as anger, passion. Surely there must be something... "

I said without thinking, "I'm falling in love with you. I can focus on that."

Cytharat nods as he leans in closer. "Yes, you can focus on that. Though it's not as strong as answer, for example... "

"I'd rather focus on you…"

I got cut off because it was then he kissed me. My eyes slowly slid shut. I pressed back gently, and pulled him against me.

He pulled away and said, "Now, you can focus on me in a passionate way."

I whispered, "That is cruel," I said, "but it does help and I can feel myself becoming empowered. I lightly kissed his forehead as we continued to meditate together.

Eventually he said, "We have been at this for a few hours. Good… Tomorrow we shall be able to face anything. Hold onto it and I'll have more for you tomorrow."

I nodded simply as he laid his down and fell asleep.

I fell asleep eventaully, but not before my mind settled a bit. Cytharat came, and he sought me out! He fell asleep in my arms! His lips, oh those beautiful lips against my own… I fell asleep eventually, eager for what tomorrow would bring.


	8. vadess40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time to steal the isotope-5 is upon them! And Crimsèn finds Cytharat is both a fine addition on the battlefield.
> 
> **Next:** [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-9-494212428)   
>  **Prev:** [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-7-493665320)

**Title:**  Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter 8  
 **Author:** vadess40  
 **Game:** SWTOR  
 **Characters:** Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent  
 **Disclaimer:**  SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now

Lord Cytharat kissed me. I felt his skin against mine as I slept. It was the most blissful sleep I have had in years. Of course, like with many good things in life, it ended too soon. Cytharat left before I woke up, stating he had to practice his saber techniques before we could join Katha Niar on the gravity hook. Of course, I understood. After all, time is short and we need to get the isotope-5 while the civil war on Makeb has given us an opening.

I enter the gravity hook and prepare for the briefing. Lord Cytharat was there. He says, "Greetings Crim; Katha will be here soon, as she's gathering information on our intervention yesterday."

I replied, "Excellent. Is the in fighting creating the distraction we needed?"

Cytharat explained, "I believe it is for the most part; however, we will face foes when we head into the mines."

I shrugged at Cytharat. "That is expected," before continuing, "as the Hutts still need some protection for the isotope-5."

Cytharat nodded, "I hope it will be just a skeleton force. Personally, I am ready to end this mission and move on from this planet."

I smirked at the man, "As do I. After all, the nexus cantina on Kaas misses me slightly. Would you like to join me when I do go?"

Cytharat smiles and says, "It would be an honor."

It was then Katha Niar appeared. "Lord Cytharat, Commander," she says in greeting, "This is what I found over Makeb's comm frequencies…"

I look up to see a Hutt speaking in their native tongue. One good thing about my minor force sensitivity is intuitive language comprehension… It made speaking with people who only knew Huttese over the course of missions much better, "Koboba settlements du medaua-ou, dopa bidwata kohetkoha paknee ata lohonkeii- an ateema bu Ciduepe mee keueh!"

Cytharat and the others looked confused at what the Hutt was saying. I explained, "He is angry of the rebellion by miners, civilians, and even the Republic military. That is quite the rebellion we've started… and it seems the mercs will walk if the Hutts don't give them more aerial support."

Katha interjects, "We guess it will be a few hours until the fighting settles down. That will be our window to break into Stronghold One and steal the isotope-5."

I ask, "How the rebels braving against the Hutts?"

Cytharat shakes his head in answer, "They fight bravely. They will not win this day, but give them time."

Katha Niar then brings up Stronghold One's blueprint. It seems it is built into a Volcanic Mesa… I should make a mental note to have HK-51 to bring me my heat resistant armor. Only a single entrance above the lava… this will be tricky to sneak inside to. Perhaps a stealth generator is in order?

The plan is pre-planned before i get there, of course, by one of the scientists on our team: Nadrin. He states that the best way is to create a seismic wave by detonating key places around the volcano. In doing so, it would look like a natural earthquake that detonated much equipment.

I nod at the group, showing my approval of the plan. While I hate when sneaking into areas is planned without my presence, the idea of "naturally" blasting our way in there has an appeal. No point in doing anything fancy, and bring in outside material, when inside material will do.

Cytharat talks, finally, "My squad will follow your initial insertion to cover your escape route. Once inside, expect heavy resistance: Regulator mercenaries and automated security, yes, but also specialists loyal to the Hutt cartel."

Katha Niar, "There is also the prototype droid that will most likely be online."

I reply, "A prototype… So expect specialized weaponry. What can the droid do?"

Nemrin replies, "Defensives may include ray and particle shielding; possible gravity field. Offensive capabilities may include high energy lasers, and radiation discharges."

I cross my arms and nod at the explanation. This will not be an easy foe… Good, I needed a new challenge. Better highlight: Cytharat will have to help me move over 100 kilos of isotope-5. Nothing like watching a muscular man exert his build with such force.

Katha Niar ends, "I think that's everything; we're at your disposal."

I look around and say simply, "Things are about to get tense. How is your team holding up?"

Katha replied, "Frankly? No one expected to survive- but we all want to see it through."

I reply, "I suppose that's true of any mission. "

Cytharat adds, "This is our redemption."

I look to him fondly before saying, "I think you have already redeemed yourself. The time for sneaking around is over. The time is for action is now, and it is time for us to save the Empire."

Lord Cytharat nodded, "For the Empire!"

I respond in return, "For the Empire!"

Katha Niar then says, "Nodrin, get the information for planting the explosives. Cytharat, get your team ready. All hands, let's go!"

As I head for my ship, Cytharat calls to me. He says, "Crim! May the force give you strength."

I turn and nod at Cytharat, "Likewise. Keep safe as we do owe each other that dinner date."

—

"Hk-51, are your explosives planted," I ask over the comm?

"Statement:," came the reply, "The explosives assigned to me are set up accordingly. Warning: There's a team of mercenaries stationed at the exit of the mesa near you master."

I replied, "Oh? HK-51, meet me there and bring my special belt."

HK-51, "Statement: As you desire, Master. Query: Should I bring my own disguise as well, or will we be slaughtering undesirables?"

I replied, "The undesirables are the ones in the safe spot. No need to take out these ones as I'm sure the earthquake will do that job for us."

I cut the channel and then send a message to Cytharat. Cytharat says, "Commander, what is your status?"

I reply, "Explosives are set and I am making my way to the safe area. You should get to your safe place as well."

Cytharat replies, "Affirmative," before pausing and then saying, "Be careful, Crim. I don't want our time together to be shortened prematurely."

I smile and say, "You are a very good reason for me to make it out in once piece. All I ask is that you are careful as well."

Cytharat replied, "Likewise," before cutting the channel.

Rendezvousing with HK-51 was uneventful. When the droid handed me my belt, it only took a few seconds for me to get the right calibrations in order to change appearance. With HK-51′s modifications, we both were able to slip past the guards. Overhearing their conversation, it's clear that our work went unnoticed.

I'm smile at the "human" next to me. "Well done, HK-51," I say, "The guards have no clue what's awaiting them."

I crouch near where HK and I need to detonate the explosives. I whisper to HK-51, "Initiate assassination protocol 256. Kill the guards with ranged weapons. I'll take out the one's with vibroswords."

I used what I learned from Cytharat the night before to guide my aim. Within seconds, the guards are dead and I'm in place. I hear a voice in my head, Well done, Crim. I knew meditation would increase your performance.

I smile as I hack into the comms. While I still am stubborn about force training, I am not against an attractive praising my abilities. I alert everyone, "This is the ground team; preparing to detonate charges now."

Katha Niar replies, "Acknowledged," and I trigger the explosions.

THe ground shakes and I use whatever shielding I was provided through intelligence. That didn't stop some rocks from nicking me, but it prevented serious injury. I could have sworn that… No- it is not possible.

Crim, the force can be used as a shield to protect oneself. I hope you did not mind me providing for you, I hear Cytharat's voice clearly in my mind.

I sigh and say, I suppose the force being used for telepathy is not so bad. Thanks for the loan.

I quickly contact the sky hook. Katha Niar asks Nodrin, "Status Report?"

According to Nadrin, the first security protocols are non-functioning… Excellent! Though I will be facing mercenaries and other cartel forces. Not the first time I have faced such and it won't be the last. I mutter, "Lower levels are mine, Cytharat's are the upper levels… Got it. Though pity I won't be seeing much of him in action…"

Or, so I thought! I was able to catch some glimpses of his actions, as I like shooting from the top where no one suspects my presence. The same can be said about HK-51. He is so graceful and powerful when he fights… It's amazing how I have never noticed how wonderful it is to watch one of my people fight with their sabers drawn.

No, wait, that's not true. I have noticed it before but that was irrelevant. Those Sith were just thorns in my side. Cytharat is not like them; from the beginning he was never like them.

I approach what Katha Niar identifies as the security room. Upon entering relatively unnoticed, I overhear the conversation. An alien giving the humans shit because they didn't double the guard. He says, "You mercenaries have gotten soft, guarding a rich little planet all these years. The Regulators weren't worth buying off."

I cut into the conversation: "That's because the Empire is far more motivating than the Hutts. After all, why allow giant slugs to pay the bills? They do not even spend their cash on a decent wardrobe!"

One of the mercs said, "I'm not afraid of Sith…"

The other mercenary shouts, "Send for the guards, and attack!"

I quickly pull out my rifle where I'm standing and fire at two of the guards- They go down quickly! It was then Cytharat enters and takes out the reinforcements the other mercs managed to summon.

In between passing glances at him, I gun down more mercs. One manages to get in close range. I waited for the last possible moment calmly. The merc thought he had a chance, until I pulled out two sharp vibroknives, one of them anointed with poison, and killed the man. Another group of mercenaries appearing at the door I tossed a cyrogrenade at. It took moments for them to die.

I aimed for the grumpy alien and managed to shut him down. Quickly, I approached the computer and shut off any communcation. The alien cried, as he crawled, "I must warn the Hutts… I must…"

Cytharat approaches and says, "You will do nothing," before crushing the man's neck with his boot.

I smiled and clapped for Cytharat. He says, "Commander, we will hold position here. No one will pursue you. No will close off your escape."

I replied in a very shy voice: "Lord Cytharat, I enjoy watching you in your element. We should do this again…"

Cytharat replies, "Say the word, and I will be at your side."

I bite my lip, holding back the temptation to say 'word' in order to ensure he would be joining HK and I for the big moment. However, I resist as we both have a job to do and should one fail his part, this mission will be for naught.

Cytharat and I turn to a soldier. "My Lord," the soldier begins, "I will start trying to access the security controls- maybe we can link them to the gravity hook."

Cytharat replies, "Begin," before turning back to me. "If we can bring Stronghold One under your control, perhaps it will be of use. We shall await your word."

I nod and continue on my way, with HK-51 following. We eventually approach a giant door. Katha Niar reports on the commlink the radiation levels are spiked. Nadrin believes it must be the prototype droid! I nod and quietly enter in.

HK-51 and I have to stop and admire the handy work. HK-51 states, "Admirement: Whilst this droid cannot remain subtle, it would give me more ways to liquidate many undesirables."

I nodded, "Agreed… It's a pity we have to destroy it."

HK-51, "Statement: How should we proceed, Master?"

I replied, "We'll have to reprogram Stronghold One's security settings. HK-51, if I'm correct, there are two consoles up there that we can use to help Lord Cytharat melt the droid… You take the far one, and I take the other. Be cautious, and aware of surroundings."

HK-51 nods. "Statement: As you say master. Initiating combat and assassination protocols."

I can almost sense the droids eyes on me. Quickly I use a disguise to mask who I truely am. I approach and put something on the droid before making my way to my console. I then remove my disguise and nod before pressing a button. The droid stutters a bit as a course of electricity goes through it. The droid is temporarily stunned, which gives HK-51 enough time to input commands into the main computer before getting to his spot.

Never had to think and move more quickly than this moment. Whilst the plan was good on a datapad, the vibrations from the droid's weapons were enough to send me stumbling! Furthermore, mini droids would continue to appear, halting my progress. Same happened with HK-51. Though the end came close, I managed to keep pushing. The Empire, my species, and all my allies, needed me!

Finally unlocking the traps blasted the place with lava for a moment. I shouted, "What the… Why did the lava flow stop?"

HK-51 replied, "Answer: The codes to access the terminals reset, hence the closure."

I reply, "HK-51, find in your databanks and comm channels every last Hutt security code! We'll keep hacking until we get that droid down."

HK-51 left no reply, simply did as he was told. As he manipulated the consoles, I gunned down every last of the giant prototype's little helpers. Blaster fire, rifle, knives… Whatever distance and my weapons would allow. I could feel gashes in my arms, legs… Little do the droids know those wounds mean nothing to me: I've suffered worse at the hands of my mother and father at home.

With one last blast of lava, the prototype went down and the prize was finally in reach. Time to claim the isotope-5 for the Empire and get cleaned up and spend more time with Cytharat. I wonder if he will let me cook him dinner?


	9. vadess40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene that is most viewed on YouTube between a male Empire PC and Lord Cytharat... And I completely re-wrote it as it did not fit with the flow of the story!!! However, much better words and much better lines did as Crimsèn finds the one he loves, after fearing Cytharat was dead.
> 
>  
> 
> **Next:**[vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-10-494333400)  
>  **Prev** : [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-8-493671215)

[](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Cover-Art-Crim-Against-Droids-494212770) **Title:**  Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter 9 **Author:** vadess40 **Game:** SWTOR **Characters:** Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent **Disclaimer:**  SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now With the right security key, HK-51 and I were able to get into what I'm assuming is a storage facility. I say, "HK-51, look around for the isotope 5. Let me know when Lord Cytharat is approaching."

HK-51 replies, "Statement: As you desire, Master."

I smiled as I saw one container of the isotope-5 was full and ready for transport. Always nice when a mission appears to be going to plan. Though I started to become concerned: That was the only one!

HK-51 and I scourged that area thoroughly. We managed to find an additional container, but that was it. I finally asked HK, "Do you think it was moved beforehand? Perhaps an Imperial ran off with it to the gravity hook while we fought the distracted droid?"

HK-51 stated, "Answer: It is a possibility, Master, if the layout of the facility allowed for that."

I sighed as I heard my commlink go off. Katha Niar shouted, "Gravity Hook to ground team- What's happening?"

I replied, "What's happening is HK-51 and I only found a couple of the containers of the isotope-5."

Katha Niar shouted, "Not possible, keep looking!"

I shook my head and then moved further on. I suggested into the commlink as HK and I entered a large room, "The only thing I can think happened is perhaps it was moved another thief or by the Hutts."

I heard Nodrin reply, "The room you are in... I am picking up a large amount of readings similar to the isotope-5 droid prototype."

I felty Cytharat in my mind, "Be careful, Cipher..."

Katha then shouted into my ear, "Impossible! They used it all... They used it to create a damn army!!"

I looked around and I could see the droids Katha Niar was talking about. I said, "This is not what Darth Marr wanted. We need the substance in order to create better weapons to ensure the Empire's survival!"

Nodrin then speaks, "Agreed. But we cannot let this army continue. Prepare to open the lava vaults within the facility."

Katha Niar shouts, "Nodrin you're going to get them all killed!"

I widened my eyes as Cytharat cries, "This is Lord Cytharat, my team is facing heavy fire. It's 6 of their men to one of ours!"

I froze. What does Nodrin want us to do? I have to run to save Cytharat! I hear Katha through my own thoughs. Barely. "Between you and Cytharat, you could open up the gates and flood this place with lava. Cytharat and his team will most likely not survive, though."

Cythara replied in the comm, "We are ready to our duty..."

I reply, "No! We cannot leave Cytharat and his team to die."

Cytharat whispers in my mind, "Crimsen, we must do our duty for the Empire. I'm sorry we did not have more time to be together."

I shout in response, "No, I will not just let you die! We will figure something else out..." and I heard, "I can access this remotely. Get out of there Cipher 8."

I widened my eyes as I overheard the vaults starting to open. I shout, "RUN!!"

HK-51 and I bolted towards the door and towards the exit. We ran into some of the men that Cytharat and his team encountered. They were quick for HK-51 to kill, as all I was doing between running and crouching was trying to contact Cytharat. I said, "Cytharat, where are you?? Where are you????"

Cytharat replied, though it was a bit static, "Crimsen... we're heading towards another exit but we're..."  and I heard static.

I shouted, "Lord Cytharat?! Cytharat!!!! CYTHARAT!!!!"

I jumped at a incoming enemy. I cried out as he nicked my hand and shot the commlink. I screamed out as the commlink crashed against the solid rock wall and went dead. I looked up and stabbed repeatedly the enemy. I shouted in a rage to HK-51, "Hurry, HK! We got to get to them..."

I felt myself running with such force and speed, that I stomped over any enemies crossing my path. All I could focus on is the fear that Cytharat, the man I am falling in love with is dead... What if those were our last words. I haven't even... It can't be over...

I saw light near the entrance and I dashed out of the volcanic structure. I said, "Hk-51, secure the door quickly!"

HK nodded, and detonated the door structure so enough giant rocks fell in front. I whispered between pants, "It... won't hold... long..."

HK and I kept moving. I asked, "Please say you have a working commlink?"

HK replied, "Statement: Master, I do but it was damaged slightly. Attempts to contact Cytharat's team have proven unsuccessful."

I sat down and spoke quieter than a whisper, "Or they are dead because they could not escape the lava in time."

I just wanted to die. I wanted Nodrin to die. He accessed it remotely and opened the vaults in order to kill the droids, regardless of it killed us all. He killed Cytharat... He...

"No... He did not," a voice said and I looked to my side.

Cytharat was approaching, limping a bit with burns along his skin. He was being assisted by one of his men. I froze at his approach. Is this a dream? He whispered, "Some lava got at me. Most of my men didn't survive, but the force gave myself and this man the strength to persevere."

I nodded as Cytharat stopped a few feet away. I said, "Cytharat... you're alive... I..." [](http://sta.sh/01e6ab0p4ogc)

Before Cytharat could respond, I pulled him against me and pressed my lips against his. Slowly, I felt Cytharat press his lips back and relax into my frame. He rested his arms on my back. I opened my mouth slightly, let our tongues touch slightly before we parted.

Cytharat leaned his head against my chest, exhausted from both getting here and his injuries. He says, "For that alone, I would have come to Makeb."

I whispered, "I love you, I love you."

Cytharat nodded, "And I you. Crimsen, we must get..."

I completed it, "You must get to a medical facility. Then meet me at my apartment on Kaas. I will be as soon as I am done this mission. Alright?"

Cytharat nodded, and we both walked to the Empire's main base on Makeb where a medical transport was waiting.


	10. vadess40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene that is most viewed on YouTube between a male Empire PC and Lord Cytharat... And I completely re-wrote it as it did not fit with the flow of the story!!! However, much better words and much better lines did as Crimsèn finds the one he loves, after fearing Cytharat was dead.
> 
>  
> 
> **Next:**[vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-10-494333400)  
>  **Prev** : [vadess40.deviantart.com/art/St…](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Step-Up-and-Impress-Me-Chapter-8-493671215)

[](http://vadess40.deviantart.com/art/Cover-Art-Crim-Against-Droids-494212770) **Title:**  Step Up and Impress Me- The Romance of Lord Cytharat and Cipher 8 Chapter 9 **Author:** vadess40 **Game:** SWTOR **Characters:** Lord Cytharat x Male Imperial Agent **Disclaimer:**  SWTOR, Cytharat, and the ROTHC storyline belong to Bioware, EA, and Disney now With the right security key, HK-51 and I were able to get into what I'm assuming is a storage facility. I say, "HK-51, look around for the isotope 5. Let me know when Lord Cytharat is approaching."

HK-51 replies, "Statement: As you desire, Master."

I smiled as I saw one container of the isotope-5 was full and ready for transport. Always nice when a mission appears to be going to plan. Though I started to become concerned: That was the only one!

HK-51 and I scourged that area thoroughly. We managed to find an additional container, but that was it. I finally asked HK, "Do you think it was moved beforehand? Perhaps an Imperial ran off with it to the gravity hook while we fought the distracted droid?"

HK-51 stated, "Answer: It is a possibility, Master, if the layout of the facility allowed for that."

I sighed as I heard my commlink go off. Katha Niar shouted, "Gravity Hook to ground team- What's happening?"

I replied, "What's happening is HK-51 and I only found a couple of the containers of the isotope-5."

Katha Niar shouted, "Not possible, keep looking!"

I shook my head and then moved further on. I suggested into the commlink as HK and I entered a large room, "The only thing I can think happened is perhaps it was moved another thief or by the Hutts."

I heard Nodrin reply, "The room you are in... I am picking up a large amount of readings similar to the isotope-5 droid prototype."

I felty Cytharat in my mind, "Be careful, Cipher..."

Katha then shouted into my ear, "Impossible! They used it all... They used it to create a damn army!!"

I looked around and I could see the droids Katha Niar was talking about. I said, "This is not what Darth Marr wanted. We need the substance in order to create better weapons to ensure the Empire's survival!"

Nodrin then speaks, "Agreed. But we cannot let this army continue. Prepare to open the lava vaults within the facility."

Katha Niar shouts, "Nodrin you're going to get them all killed!"

I widened my eyes as Cytharat cries, "This is Lord Cytharat, my team is facing heavy fire. It's 6 of their men to one of ours!"

I froze. What does Nodrin want us to do? I have to run to save Cytharat! I hear Katha through my own thoughs. Barely. "Between you and Cytharat, you could open up the gates and flood this place with lava. Cytharat and his team will most likely not survive, though."

Cythara replied in the comm, "We are ready to our duty..."

I reply, "No! We cannot leave Cytharat and his team to die."

Cytharat whispers in my mind, "Crimsen, we must do our duty for the Empire. I'm sorry we did not have more time to be together."

I shout in response, "No, I will not just let you die! We will figure something else out..." and I heard, "I can access this remotely. Get out of there Cipher 8."

I widened my eyes as I overheard the vaults starting to open. I shout, "RUN!!"

HK-51 and I bolted towards the door and towards the exit. We ran into some of the men that Cytharat and his team encountered. They were quick for HK-51 to kill, as all I was doing between running and crouching was trying to contact Cytharat. I said, "Cytharat, where are you?? Where are you????"

Cytharat replied, though it was a bit static, "Crimsen... we're heading towards another exit but we're..."  and I heard static.

I shouted, "Lord Cytharat?! Cytharat!!!! CYTHARAT!!!!"

I jumped at a incoming enemy. I cried out as he nicked my hand and shot the commlink. I screamed out as the commlink crashed against the solid rock wall and went dead. I looked up and stabbed repeatedly the enemy. I shouted in a rage to HK-51, "Hurry, HK! We got to get to them..."

I felt myself running with such force and speed, that I stomped over any enemies crossing my path. All I could focus on is the fear that Cytharat, the man I am falling in love with is dead... What if those were our last words. I haven't even... It can't be over...

I saw light near the entrance and I dashed out of the volcanic structure. I said, "Hk-51, secure the door quickly!"

HK nodded, and detonated the door structure so enough giant rocks fell in front. I whispered between pants, "It... won't hold... long..."

HK and I kept moving. I asked, "Please say you have a working commlink?"

HK replied, "Statement: Master, I do but it was damaged slightly. Attempts to contact Cytharat's team have proven unsuccessful."

I sat down and spoke quieter than a whisper, "Or they are dead because they could not escape the lava in time."

I just wanted to die. I wanted Nodrin to die. He accessed it remotely and opened the vaults in order to kill the droids, regardless of it killed us all. He killed Cytharat... He...

"No... He did not," a voice said and I looked to my side.

Cytharat was approaching, limping a bit with burns along his skin. He was being assisted by one of his men. I froze at his approach. Is this a dream? He whispered, "Some lava got at me. Most of my men didn't survive, but the force gave myself and this man the strength to persevere."

I nodded as Cytharat stopped a few feet away. I said, "Cytharat... you're alive... I..." [](http://sta.sh/01e6ab0p4ogc)

Before Cytharat could respond, I pulled him against me and pressed my lips against his. Slowly, I felt Cytharat press his lips back and relax into my frame. He rested his arms on my back. I opened my mouth slightly, let our tongues touch slightly before we parted.

Cytharat leaned his head against my chest, exhausted from both getting here and his injuries. He says, "For that alone, I would have come to Makeb."

I whispered, "I love you, I love you."

Cytharat nodded, "And I you. Crimsen, we must get..."

I completed it, "You must get to a medical facility. Then meet me at my apartment on Kaas. I will be as soon as I am done this mission. Alright?"

Cytharat nodded, and we both walked to the Empire's main base on Makeb where a medical transport was waiting.


End file.
